fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The meeting of two Dragon Slayers
Coincidence "Most likely this is gonna be another dud." Moss said as he and Eugene Woodland flew through the air. They had heard yet another rumor of a dragon sighting and decided to go there. Well, Eugene decided to go and sort of dragged Moss into it."We can't always know until we find out!" Eugene replied. "Who knows? We might even find out something this time." Jezebel Ambrosia, had the highest of hopes as she walked along the plains. Her best friend, Bean, was in her arms for he was too tired to walk any farther. "What if it's the real deal, Bean?" She sighed, a half-smile on her face as she picked up the pace. "Hey Eugene, I'm getting tired." Moss said certainly looking drowsy."Okay then let's take a break then." Eugene said. "I have some food left over from our last hunt." Moss nodded and deactivated his wings letting them fall. Jezebel sighed as she slowly set Bean down, obviously he wasn't quite too happy about walking. "Shhh....Do you smell that?" Jezebel said, breathing in the air around her."No, I dont." Bean said, stomping around in frustration, finally finding the right spot to curl up into a giant ball of fur."Smells...good." She said as she hurried towards the delicious smell of food, she was starving after all. Besides a huge crater, Eugene and Moss were starting a fire to cook the meat they brought, and the meat of the poor animal they accidentally killed on impact. "Man, this boar is huge! Maybe we should make some pork teppanyaki. I brought this iron grill." Eugene said pulling it out."No wonder you felt heavier." Moss commented. As Jezebel was getting closer, she could smell the meat...and the fire. Meanwhile, Bean was trailing behind her panting like a moose. He was such a lazy, and well...fat cat. Maybe she fed him too much, oh well, maybe she'll never know. Jezebel didn't want to seem creepy, walking in like "Hey, can I eat your fire?" Definately not a good idea for a first impression. Deciding she would just use the most informal greeting ever, she nonchantly walked up to them. "Um hi."Bean rolled his eyes at her, finally catching his breath as he caught up to her. Wheezing, he laid down and made a sound to sound like he was snoring. "Yo, you hungry?" Eugene asked noticing the girl's drool. "It's a teppanyaki. And if you want you can eat the fire later." "How do you...know?" Jezebel asked him, referring to him knowing that she is a Fire Dragon Slayer. She was rather startled, she wasn't even a popular Dragon Slayer. Barely anyone even knew her. "If you're talking about you being a Fire Dragon Slayer, it's because I can smell charcoal on you. You smell like Natsu." Eugene said as he continued to grill the meat. "Sit down and eat, no need to be formal." "Oh...alright." Jezebel said with a somewhat cautioned voice as she slowly sat down. Twiddling her fingers, she examinded him, learning his story from his actions and what he wore. Looking around, she saw something very...interesting, an exceed. "You must be a Dragon Slayer as well." Jezebel said, referring to the cat that was near him. To show him that she had one as well, she picked up Bean. He was a very fat, back and white tuxedo cat with a red neckerchief. He obviously didn't look too happy, as he was picked up by her. "Yeah, I am." Eugene replied giving her some teppanyaki. "I'm Eugene by the way. The green cat over here is Moss." Jezebel graciously accepted the food, and seemed to have eaten it in one swift bite. "My name is Jezebel and this is Bean." She said, pointing to the overweight cat. "Eugene, the fire's running low." Moss commented."I got it." Eugene said putting in more wood. He then made a fireball in his hand and lit the wood with that. "You're a Forest Dragon Slayer." Jezebel said, smelling the scent of trees all over him. She was wondering how she didn't know it before. "How can you do that, using Fire Magic while being a Forest Dragon Slayer?" She asked him, obviously intrigued. "My magic is really diverse being in control of plant and all." Eugene as he held out his hand to show Jezebel. After activating his magic, a orange reddish colored flower grew out of his hand. From it, fire came out. "This is a fire bloom, it normally grows right next to volcanoes." "That certainly is interesting." Jezebel said, examining the flower spouting fire. "Why are you out here, like, are you traveling anywhere?" She asked him. "Yeah, I heard that there was a dragon spotted nearby here so I thought I'd check it out." Eugene replied. "Who knows, I might even find my dragon parent. His name is Gardina." "I'm trying to find a dragon as well!" Jezebel said with glee, holding her hands together against her chest. "Someone had told me it was a red-tinted dragon, so I'm trying to find the dragon as fast as I can." She smiled, unlocking her hands from eachother and lowering them down to her sides. "My mother's name is Lehava." She smiled and nodded, he had heard the rumour too, so she wondered if it could be true. "Hmm, red huh? That doesn't sound like Gardina." Eugene commented as he gave the girl another piece of meat. "Ah well, mind if I accompany you to the place then? If there's a possibility that your parent is there, I want to help. It's probably because I know the feeling of losing a parent." Jezebel looked at him, with a slight smile on her face. "Of course you can come." She said as she started to nibble on a piece of meat. "I'm a little supersticious though, I mean, what if it's not true?" She sighed, lowering her shoulders and looking down. "I'm hoping that it's a dragon that will know where my mother is." "Well, you never know until you try." Eugene replied. "That's why I investigate each and every dragon sighting just because of the small chance of finding one."